Girls Don't Like Boys
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Dinah and Gabby can't get enough of each other.


Title: Girls Don't Like Boys .  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Dinah/Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just having fun  
  
Author's notes: This one's just rude - avoid at all costs if you're not into the good stuff.  
  
...................................  
  
"Where's Dinah?" Helena strolled into the Clock Tower and headed straight for her redhead friend.  
  
Barbara looked up from the Delphi. "Gabby's. They've got an assignment to work on."  
  
"Damn." The brunette ran hands through mussed hair. "I wanted someone to spar with." She stretched her shoulders and clenched her fists. "Looks like I'm gonna have to pound the bag instead."  
  
Barbara nodded her head at the suggestion. "Why don't you do that and maybe I'll come and spar with you in half an hour?"  
  
Helena grinned at her mentor and sprinted towards the training room.  
  
....................................  
  
The bedroom door slammed shut behind the two giggling teenagers. They stood together in the pretty pink bedroom that was no longer pretty or pink. The blonde had covered almost all of the walls with posters of rock bands.  
  
"Gabby." Dinah chuckled as she grabbed for the other girl.  
  
"Sshhusshh." The strawberry blonde pressed her finger's to her best friends lips and listened intently. She relaxed once she heard the front door slam signalling her parent's departure for their evening out. "They're gone." Gabby turned and let a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
Dinah watched as Gabby pushed a high backed chair under the handle to her bedroom door and switch on her CD player.  
  
"Just in case." Gabby shrugged as Evanescence blared through the speakers.  
  
Dinah Redmond smiled coyly before unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall to the floor. "So . Is it safe for you to kiss me now?"  
  
The older of the two blonde's flicked her tongue across her lower lip and pulled it into her mouth to chew on. She watched as her friend unzipped her pants and shimmied so that they crumpled at her feet. Gabby nodded her head. "Very safe." She stepped closer and placed her hands on Dinah's hips, slowly brushing her thumbs up and down.  
  
Dinah cupped Gabby's face and brought their lips together. As she felt the curly haired blonde return the kiss she moved her hands down her arms until they rested over her hands. "Take me to bed, Gabby." She spoke softly.  
  
Kissing passionately, tongues touching in a heated embrace, Gabby pushed Dinah back on to the sheets. Her short skirt slid up as she lay beside the younger woman. The younger blonde flipped their position so that she was almost lying on top of her friend.  
  
Lacing her left had in Dinah's golden hair, holding her close and never breaking the kiss, Gabby tangled the fingers of her right hand in the waist band of her own panties trying to pull them down. She struggled but eventually got them past her knees where she kicked out and sent them flying across the room. She wanted Dinah too much to care about her bunched up skirt.  
  
Dinah felt red hot against the expanses of her naked thighs. Gabby couldn't believe how hot her friend was. She could hardly breathe at the thought that she was making Dinah feel that way, but they continued to kiss.  
  
"I missed you." Dinah panted for air as they separated. Her hands reached for the other woman's legs and pulling them upwards so that her feet were flat against the bed and her thighs squeezed against her hips  
  
Gabby's almost russet eyebrows knitted into a frown. "We've been together all day."  
  
"I missed you not kissing me . and touching me." The younger woman blushed.  
  
"I missed you too baby." Gabby smiled.  
  
Dinah liked it when Gabby smiled, it made her smile. She reached out and gently let her fingers trace the pouting line of the other woman's lips. "You are so sexy." She pecked at the lips gently. She could feel Gabby smile again as they kissed.  
  
Gabby cupped the other blonde's breasts, feeling the hardened nipples graze against her palms. She wanted to feel the excited flesh in her mouth so she popped open the clasp and eased the lacy cups away from the teenager's breasts. She tickled a nipple with the tip of her tongue before sucking it between her lips.  
  
Dinah groaned as she nuzzled through Gabby's ringlets and licked at her ear. She pushed herself against her girlfriend, grinding her pelvis into the other girl's pubis. Dinah could feel her own excitement soaking into her panties as she rubbed against Gabby's wet core.  
  
"More." Dinah whimpered.  
  
Gabby switched breasts and slipped her hand between their flushed bodies. Sliding long fingers under elastic, through damp curls and between slick labia, the strawberry blonde rubbed over the wetness - back and forth, faster and faster. She could feel the knot of nerves and the pulsating geyser with each long pass up and down. Gabby could feel Dinah jerk against her, wanting more.  
  
"Gabby." She breathed against sweat dampened curls. "I want to feel you . inside me . I need it."  
  
"Then you're gonna have to let me be on top, beautiful." Gabby pressed her lips against Dinah's as they rolled over. She never stopped her incessant rubbing. As she slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth she entered her with two fingers.  
  
Dinah raised her hip, meeting the intrusion with every thrust. She grabbed Gabby's naked ass cheeks and pulled her against her, pushing the other woman's fingers deeper. With each thrust she pulled Gabby into her and onto the back of her own hand.  
  
They were fucking - pushing into and against each other. Gabby's fingers buried deep into Dinah as she humped her own hand. Mouths mashed messily. Sweat soaked skin heated from the friction of the thrusting movements.  
  
Gabby slid her lips off of her lover's and gazed down into obsidian eyes. The pupils eclipsed the irises leaving only an azure corona.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." She ground out through gritted teeth as she twitched against her own wrist, covering it with slick juice. She was almost there.  
  
Dinah squeezed her eyes shut as a thumb pad flicked against her engorged clit.  
  
"Open your eyes, Dinah." The strawberry blonde panted. "I wanna see you . when you cum with me."  
  
"Oh god, Gab." The younger blonde forced her eyes open and blinked at the swirling blackness encroaching on the sight of her lover. "I'm gonna cum for you baby . real soon."  
  
"Are you close?"  
  
Dinah nodded as she looked back into her girlfriend's cerulean soul.  
  
"Tell me what . what . will make . you cum?" Gabby already knew. She knew her lover's body almost as well as she knew her own, but she liked to hear Dinah's roughened voice as she neared climax. She liked to hear her lover say those words.  
  
"Fuck me Gabby." Dinah raised her hips against the other woman. "Fuck . me harder."  
  
Gabby inserted a third finger into Dinah's slippery hole and immediately felt the girl clamp down on them. She was coming hard and so was Gabby.  
  
Withdrawing her fingers slowly, Gabby collapsed on top of Dinah. Breathing heavy, sweating profusely, her body hummed. She licked at the salt water well in the hollow at the base of the younger woman's throat before rolling off of her and on to her back.  
  
"Wow!" Dinah fought for air.  
  
"You always say that." Gabby chuckled through pants.  
  
"And I always mean it." The blonde eased her protesting body on to its side and nestled into her lover. Dinah kissed her shoulder and ran her fingertips underneath the dark blue tank top and along the quivering muscles of Gabby's belly. "You wanna do that again?"  
  
Gabby's eyes widened as she looked down at her serious lover. "Right now?"  
  
It was Dinah's turn to chuckle. She shook her fuzzy head gently. "I'll give you five minutes to rest up . and I'm on top this time." She only just realised that she was still wearing her panties and that Gabby was still wearing everything except her panties.  
  
"Damn it D, you're incorrigible."  
  
"I'm like Pringles." The blonde slid her fingers downwards and cupped the other woman's sex. "Once you pop, you just can't stop."  
  
................  
  
The two young women curled up against each other. The sweat slicked bodies entwined and twisted; their breathing beginning to slow after another round of rampant teenage sex. They felt sated . well too exhausted to continue.  
  
As Gabby's eyes fluttered shut Dinah began to untangle herself from her lover and best friend.  
  
"Stay." The strawberry blonde sighed.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please." Gabby opened her eyes and watched as the younger woman slid out of her bed and searched for her clothes.  
  
"What if your parents find us like this?" Dinah turned to face her as she tugged at her pants and pulled them over her hips. She picked up her damp panties and pushed them into her pocket.  
  
"I don't care." Gabby shrugged. "Please don't go . you always have to go."  
  
Dinah chewed on her lower lip as her eyes searched the bedroom floor and furniture for her bra and blouse. She retrieved them, thinking all the time of yet another excuse to leave. She couldn't exactly say - 'Sorry Gab's, but I have to go jump off roof tops and kick bad guy ass as the Canary.' Gabby was her best friend and she hated to lie to her but she had no choice - she was protecting her lover from all of the dangers New Gotham held in it's shadows.  
  
"You know how Barbara gets." Dinah knelt against the edge of the spacious bed as she pulled her bra over her shoulders and fastened the clasp. "She worries if I'm a no show and then she'll send Helena who would do all sorts of damage."  
  
"Then call her."  
  
Dinah shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gabby." Leaning forward she pressed her lips against the other woman's pout. "We'll spend the night together soon . I promise." She could feel Gabby accepting her promise as she returned the brief kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, beautiful. Now sleep and I'll let myself out."  
  
.......................................  
  
Dinah had gotten a lift to school with Barbara that day. She usually preferred to catch the bus and chat with Gabby while secretly holding hands, but today she had been late getting up. Sweeps had been unusually busy and Huntress had not cut her any slack. That, along with the sexual frenzy she had experienced with her lover had worn her out well and truly. The blonde smiled as they pulled into the school gates, she could already see Gabby stretched out on the grass waiting for her. Dinah watched her lover climb gracefully to her feet and walk towards them as they neared Barbara's pre-assigned parking space.  
  
"You look hot." Gabby grinned as the younger blonde pushed open the door. She then looked down to see that she was wearing a dark blue knee high silky skirt and a pale blue blouse fastened by two buttons. "Really hot."  
  
Dinah wanted to kiss the other girl but knew it to be impossible especially as the redhead wheeled around to their side of the car. "Thank you." She replied with a sly wink.  
  
"Hey, Gabby." Barbara greeted. "I wanted to catch you . and here you are." She shouldn't have been surprised that the curly headed teenager would be waiting for her friend. If she didn't know better she would've thought that the pair were joined at the hip.  
  
"Hi, Miss Gordon." Gabby always used Barbara's teaching title out of respect even though she had been told that it was okay to call her Barbara when they were alone.  
  
"I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight, Helena's cooking and . the more the merrier." Barbara grinned mischievously as her blonde ward rolled her eyes.  
  
Dinah chuckled. "What she actually means is - if you come we won't have to eat as much."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Gabby grimaced. She had heard tales of the brunettes attempt at cooking a meal and always thought that her friend was exaggerating.  
  
"Yes." Blonde and redhead replied in unison.  
  
"Then I think I'm busy."  
  
Barbara chuckled as she shook her head. "We're sorry . it's not that bad . really. Helena just gets a little enthusiastic and we end up eating leftovers for a week."  
  
"I don't know." Gabby was still unsure.  
  
"Oh please." Barbara was still laughing. "Then you two can finish off whatever assignment you had at ours."  
  
Gabby raised her eyebrows as she glanced at her smirking lover.  
  
"The project definitely needs tweaking." Dinah grinned lasciviously.  
  
....................................  
  
"Hey, Gabby." Helena beamed at yet another guinea pig. "You are stopping for dinner, right?"  
  
Gabby nodded as she looked the flushed and sweaty brunette up and down. If it wasn't for the streaks of flour on her face and the apron hugging her body, Gabby would have thought that Helena had been up to something entirely different. "Hey back. Something smells good." She lied.  
  
Helena's smile got even wider. "That'll be the lasagne." She took a deep breath herself.  
  
"So how long is it gonna be?" Dinah asked as her eyes flicked between Gabby and Helena.  
  
The brunette looked at her wrist watch and wiped away tomato sauce so that she could see the numbers. "Erm . I used the biggest dish . and then I have to make salad and garlic bread . and then the dessert still needs an hour or so in the refrigerator." She was concentrating really hard. "Erm . about an hour."  
  
"Good." Dinah grabbed her friends hand and began to drag her towards her room. "We can do some more of our . assignment before we eat."  
  
Gabby didn't even get the chance to give the strange looking apartment a decent look over as she was pulled away from Miss Gordon and Helena.  
  
...............  
  
"Damn Matt Freeman." Dinah chided as she slammed the door to her bedroom. Strolling across the room to the curly haired blonde, she unceremoniously began to unbutton Gabby's Levi's and push them to the floor. "If it hadn't been for him making such a mess in the science lab . we could've found ourselves doing something much more interesting at lunch time." She tugged at the panties until they lay on top of the rumpled pants.  
  
Gabby watched her lover through glazed eyes. She knew what was coming. She could feel hot hands slide along the length of her legs as she fell on to the edge of the bed. Still sitting up she opened her legs wider.  
  
Dinah could feel Gabby's fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp as she kissed her lovers inner thighs. She was kneeling between the other woman's legs as she made her way to the glistening centre. Dinah heard Gabby gasp and she licked up and down the slick outer folds.  
  
"Jesus, Gabby, you're so wet already." Dinah lapped at the juice seeping along the slit.  
  
"I've been waiting for this all day." The strawberry blonde groaned. She lifted one leg over the younger woman's shoulder and pulled her closer.  
  
Dinah teased at the fleshy lips with her finger, running it up and down along the crease, splitting them slightly. Easing the labia apart more and more with every pass she followed with her tongue.  
  
Thrusting into Gabby with two fingers she could feel the woman move against her hand and face. She gathered sweet honey with her tongue and bathed the aroused clit just under the apex of her labia. Alternating between quick flicks and loving sucks, Dinah could feel the knot of nerves swell in her mouth. Thrusting faster with her fingers, she continued her assault on her lover's clit. Dinah could feel cum running down into her hands and across her chin. She could feel the flesh around her fingers jump and twitch. She could feel Gabby's nails dig into her scalp as she rubbed her pussy against her face.  
  
The two women were oblivious as a grinning Huntress flung open the door to the bedroom.  
  
Helena froze, the smile slipping from her face as shock took over. The two teenagers were over by the bed. Dinah had her head firmly buried between Gabby's legs. Helena's mouth dropped open as she tried to speak, tried to let them know she was there. She had wanted to tell them that dinner was ready; now she wanted to run away and hide from the embarrassment. A flush of deep red erupted across her cheeks as the two girls released a series of moans and groans.  
  
Helena turned to run away and leave them to their private moment but ungraciously hit the doorframe. Stumbling, the door hit the wall hard. She froze again. Turning her head eventually she could see that the horror struck teens had indeed noticed her.  
  
"Erm . dinner's ready." Helena stuttered before leaving the room as quickly as possible. The door banged shut and she knew that even though Dinah hadn't moved out of her position between Gabby's legs, that she had shut the door.  
  
"Are they coming?" Barbara was already sitting at the dining table waiting for the other's to arrive.  
  
"Looked like it to me." Helena blushed.  
  
.................................... 


End file.
